


In The Closet

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, kind of love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get trapped in a closet by the big bad and Stiles decides it's confession time, as he believes they're going to die soon, and it leads to Stiles and Derek giving into feelings that have been building since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

“If were going to die, I just want you to know that I think you’re an okay guy,” Stiles says into the dark.

“We’re not going to die,” Derek snaps. “We’re just in a closet.”

“Maybe we should come out of it,” Stiles snorts a laugh at that and laughs harder when he hears Derek’s snort of annoyance. “Okay, so you’re more than okay,” Stiles admits after he calms down.

“Stiles, stop. We’re not going to die. We just have to wait for someone to come along and open the door.”

“So we can come out of the closet.” Stiles waits a beat and then laughs again. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Stiles says as Derek growls in irritation.

“You’re such a-”

“Okay, you’re a lot, to me, actually. I like you, a lot. Think I might love you, even, but I don’t know yet. I do know that I want to like…get all up in that. Climb you like a tree, all that good stuff. Like, I want to ravish you, I seriously want to -”

Stiles then finds himself pushed up against the wall of the closet, and a warm mouth on his. He finds himself whimpering into the kiss and swings his arms wildly before settling them around Derek’s shoulders, feels Derek wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in closer. 

Derek takes control of the kiss, ravishes Stiles instead of the other way around, really, and Stiles is very much happy with this outcome.

It doesn’t take long for them to break the kiss to get shirts off, their hands finding skin, sending shivers down the others spine. 

“Fuck,” Stiles hisses as Derek bites down on his neck, gets a hand in his pants and ahold of his cock.

It’s pretty quick, after that, but it’s filled with passion, with heat, and Stiles’ eyes roll back in his head when he comes, and Derek has to hold him up after so he doesn’t fall on his ass. 

Stiles is pretty pleased with himself when he gets Derek off and Derek slumps against him, practically leaning his whole body weight against Stiles.

And that’s how they’re found, with their pants around their ankles, wrapped up in each other, and come on their clothes as well as on the floor. 

Stiles can’t say he is all that embarrassed about it.


End file.
